


Lightning Rebirth

by AzureDarknessYugi



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Highschool DxD
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, Doggy Style, F/F, Futanari, Large Breasts, Loss of Virginity, Outdoor Sex, Penis In Vagina Sex, Public Blow Jobs, Reincarnation, Revenge, Yuri, Yuri harem, dragon ball elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-03 23:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12157386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureDarknessYugi/pseuds/AzureDarknessYugi
Summary: A boy named Zack has been reincarnated as Lightning Farron with the powers of a Saiyan then is gain after getting brought back to life as a demon. Now as Lightning will go through the world of High School, as the main character.





	Lightning Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> Lewamus Prime 2017 is the one who gave me the idea for the story and is allowing me to use his OC, Zack. The outfit Lightning will wear is Lewamus' idea.

At the park in the dead of night behind some bushes and trees, Yuuma Amano was bent over against a tree. Her skirt was flipped up, panties around her ankle and her light purple top was rolled up. Which exposed her large breasts that bounced, because her lover named Lightning was fucked her good from behind. "Lightning-chan! Lightning-chan! Lightning-chan!" she shouted in ecstasy.

Not caring if she was being loud, Lightning's cock felt so good. It made her drool, even sweat. Something that never happens to her during sex. Also, her pussy tightens on Lightning's cock. Something Yuuma had control over. Not this time. Already she came four times already.

Getting a bit sweaty herself, Lightning opened her black hoodie jacket. Her sweat caused her black tank top to cling to Lightning's huge breasts. Showing them off more than they already are. She was glad her black sarong skirt wasn't the way. Just had to undo her dark grey baggy pants and white belt. "I'm about to cum! Where do you want it?" Lightning grunted.

"In my mouth!" She begged. Lightning pulled out and Yuuma quickly got on her knees and turns to Lightning's cock and began to suck it. She can taste herself on Lightning's cock and found it taste better. The way it goes down her throat made her body shake in pleasure. Yuuma puts her hands on Lightning's thighs and bobs her head at a fast rate.

Yuuma's eyes widen when Lightning fired her cum then lowered as she drank Lightning's cum. She had a taste of this numerous times and loved every moment. Wanting more, Yuuma wrapped her breasts around Lightning's still rock hard member. With her pussy juices still on Lightning's cock was able to move her breasts smoothly.

Relishing the moans Lightning made. Even how her breasts heats up by Lightning's cock. Because She just came, Lightning came again. Her cum spraying on Yuuma's face and her breasts.

After cleaning themselves up and fixing their clothes. Left the spot where they made love then went over to the water fountain. "Hey, Lightning-chan." Yuuma asked holding Lightning's hand.

"What is it Yuuma?" for some reason, Lightning got this sick feeling deep in her stomach. What was it?

Before she can dwell on this feeling, Yuuma got in close so their breasts are pressed together "Can I ask you something of you?" she asked blushing. This made Lightning blush too as Yumma had a very cute expression. "I was wondering if you'd die for me." she said with a smile then suddenly stabs Lightning with a spear made of light. "It was fun these few days. Too bad you're going to die. That was the best sex I ever had. What a waste of a nice dick. Oh, well." she sighs as Lightning's blood drips on her sneakers. "Sorry about this. You're a threat, so I need to take care of you quickly."

Yumma violently pulls the spear out and Lightning falls on one knee. She places her hand on her gaping wound and shot glares at her. But Yuuma just smiles at her. "If you want to blame someone, then go ahead and blame God, who imbued your body with a Sacred Gear." Yuuma grows blacks wings then flies away. Leaving Lightning for dead.

Feeling weak, Lightning falls to her back and looks at her blood covering hand "Serah." she said with regret. Looks like she won't able promise she made to her dear sister all those years ago. The thought made tears swell up. It was then a memory came to her. A memory of a past life when she was a man, The name she used escapes her. All she knows it was a boring life and when she died, some kind of God gave her a second chance.

To reincarnate as Lightning Farron. One of the heroes of Final Fantasy and placed in the world of High School DxD. The reason why that memory faded is the long time spent as Lightning. The first memory as Lightning was in an ally with a scared and cold Serah. The new life was hard at first but became better as time passed on. Was this the end?

Looked at the blood on her black fingerless gloves and her mind goes a beauty whose hair matched this colour. Lightning then heard her voice that radiated with elegance "So you're the one who called me, hm?" she let out a playful chuckle "You have... Now isn't this interesting? We, okay. Let me salvage your life." as she spoke, Lightning closed her eyes.

The sounds of an alarm clock buzzed loudly that woke Lightning up. She holds her head and groans. Annoyed that she had that same dream again. But, since that day when she first had that dream. Nights made Lightning strong in body and mind. Her senses are better than before. However, she's the opposite in the morning. At least she was greeted warmly by Serah every morning.

The school the sisters go to is called Kuoh Private Academy that was an all-girls school but changed to accept male students. "Will you survive the without me, sis?" Serah asked with a smile Lightning loves so much.

"I'll manage." Lightning said with a soft giggle.

After a kiss on the cheek and hug the sister parted ways then went to homeroom. As Lightning walked down the hallway, the Girls of the Kendo Club greeted their Captain. The ones who greeted her first was a girl with brown hair tied in twin tails with a red hairband and hazel eyes named Murayama "Morning captain!" she said smiling.

The other girl had light pink hair and eyes are a darker pink with a white hairband, her name is Katase. "How are you Captain?" she asked smiling as well.

"I hate mornings." Lightning said with a groan. The Kendo Club thought is odd as Lightning us to be a morning person, now she's not. Murayama feels Lightning's forehead to see if she sick. But did it didn't feel hot? All of them wonders what changed?

"Ta-daa! Feast your eyes on this! The masterpiece once thought to be unobtainable. The porn parody of the first series of Beauty Pure!" Matsuda shouted. He shows to his friend Motohama who's very happy to see it. The girls in the classroom look at them with disgust, calling them the lowest of the low, dirty apes, perverts, and a bunch of virgins. Matsuda hears this and angerly shouts while stomping on a chair "Hey, you little girlies need to stop staring! I'ma take you for a ride on the perv train in my head!"

"What a headache." Lightning said. She would rub her head but Katase was already on it.

"Can it, you futa freak!" Matsuda spat.

Lightning sighs "Your just mad because my dick is 8 and a half inches long." The girls knew Lightning had a dick but didn't know she had a huge cock. Hearing her size the Perverted Duo slump down in defeat.

"How do you know that? You measure it?" Motohama asked.

Lightning simply points at Aika Kiryuu who had a cocky grin "She told it to me and to Yuuma."

Akia: "I only told it to you and to some other girls. But, I never told it to a girl named Yuma." Aika said scratching her head.

Lightning: "I know I introduce you guys to her." Lightning said checking her phone but Yuuma's number and pictures are no there. As she tough about this, heard girls screaming in joy. Wondering whats going on, walked to the window to see Rias walking by. Because of her beauty gave Rias a lot of admirers from both male and female students. Lightning would be in the same grade as Rias but an incident causes her fail and made Lightning lose her captain of the Kendo Club status. The girls still call her captain tho.

"Rias-senpai is so pretty." Murayama said dreamfully.

"Yeah, but Captain is just as pretty!" Katase said hugging Lightning.

Murayama joins in the hug, causing Lightning to smile a bit. Then noticed Rias looking up at her and when they locked eyes. Lightning felt a pulse in her head.

"You alright Captain?" Murayama and Katase asked worryingly.

"Y-Yeah." Lightning said trying to sound alright, but the girls were not convinced.

When school was overnight fell, Lightning felt like having a walk while listening to a song called Who Is It. Lightning then came across a man in a coat and hat. She feels uneasy "This is unfortunate. To see something like here. Who do you answer, tell me?" Lightning ignores him completely and gives him the finger.

The man suddenly in front of her with black wings. Rage ignited in her heart once she saw those wings. "Answer me or I'll consider you astray. Tho I don't sense your master so you must be a stray. Killing you won't be a problem." He then throws the same spear Yuuma had and it hits her in the stomach. She tries to pull it out but the spear of light burns her hands. Even tho she's wearing fingerless gloves. The man in the hat violently grabs her long rose coloured hair that just pasts her shoulders "Allow me." he pulls the spear out, making Lightning scream in pain and fall to the ground. "So sorry about that, did must of hurt. I'll put you out of your misery!" He shouted with twisted glee on his face.

Suddenly, A blast hits his arm, destroying the spear, sleeve, and glove.

"This girl belongs to me."

Turning to the voice, the man saw it was Rias. "I know those crimson locks. you must be from the house of Gremory."

"Rias Germory. Nice to meet you, mister fallen angel. Try anything to this girl and I won't show you any mercy." tho she sounded calm, in her eyes was a growing rage.

A rage the man foolishly ignores "Well, well so she's one of yours. You shouldn't let your servant run amok. Another like me is apt to hunt her down while she's out for a stroll."

Rias made a fake smile "I appreciate the warning. But this town is under my jurisdiction. Get in my way, and I won't go easy on you."

"I could say the same to you heiress to the house of Germory. My name is Dohnaseek. You best hope we don't cross paths again." The fallen angel said flying away with a smirk on his face.

Rias quickly check the bleeding Lightning "Are you all right? He did a number on you. I'll patch you up back at your place." Right as Rias said that, Lightning blacks out.

Lightning's eyes then shoot open and let out a groan of annoyance "I'm starting to get sick of these fucked up dreams." it was then she then sees Rias sleeping on top of her "Why are we naked!" Lightning surprise yell caused the crimson-haired beauty to awake.

"Sis? When did you-" Serah said opening the door and froze on the spot upon seeing her older sister naked with another girl. What made this worse was that their clothes and underwear were scattered everywhere.

Rias was the first to break the awkward silence "Good morning." she said with a wave.

Serah waved back and very slowly closed. Then Lightning can hear Serah run downstairs shouting to their adoptive mother "MOM! MOM!"

"What is dear?" their mother asked in concern.

"Sis is sleeping with another girl. And they're both naked!" she said with way too much enthusiasm.

"Bring out the good china! Our little girl has become a woman!" the father said overjoyed with happiness. 

You house is quite lively in the morning. Rias said with a giggle.

"I...am so sorry." Lightning said, covering her face in embarrassment.

Rias gets up and begins to up on her bra and panties while asking "How's your stomach?"

"Wait, that wasn't a dream?!" Lightning said shockingly.


End file.
